From Boy, to Legend
by Daedric Puppet
Summary: Follow the former life of Shaylum Sapphire as he tells you of his exploits, hunts, what he's done right, what he's done wrong and how he rose through the ranks of Clan Centurio. Rated T for cursing and blood. Final Fantasy XII characters will make appearances.
1. Of Birds and Blood

From Boy, to Legend.

It was simple day, the brutal sunshine gleaming down onto my near vampire-like skin. It wasn't that I didn't go outside, I just didn't tan well. I was doing a hunt for Clan Centurio, a hunting clan based out of Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmasca, which is also my home country. I was in the Westersands, a desert just west of Rabanastre, hunting a Mutant Urstrix known as a Crow. It was supposedly 10 feet tall, crimson eyes, carbon steel feathers and a wingspan of 15 feet! It was an old guy, Gastly was his name. He said he had something just like it happen about a year ago, during the rebel uprising to retake our home from the Arcadians up north. But that's a story for another time. Gastly told me it resided in the Corridor of Sand. I double checked my small pack, making sure I had Hi Potions and Eye Drops I drew my Kotetsu katana from it sheath as I entered the area, keeping my blues eyes pealed for any out of the ordinary creatures. I slew a few Cockatrices, birds the size of small boulders and a few regular Urstrix's. Seeing as the Mark I hunted was a Mutant Urstrix, I came to the conclusion that it was likely the leader of the pack and if I slew enough of its comrades, it would eventually have to come stop me. So I killed... and killed... for hours on end. Nothing. Nothing at all. The sun had gone down and I was resting under an overhanging rock, constructing a small fire with a little black magic and some pieces of a destroyed trading caravan. Likely the work of the Mark. I had my fire lit, the chill dying away quickly as I rested from my long day. My white shirt and brown pants were bloodied from the foes I killed and the injuries I sustained. I dug out a Hi-Potion and drank it, feeling the liquid numb my wounds. I stared into the night, holding my katana for safety and dozing off every few minutes. I heard a powerful gust and before I knew it, my fire was out. The cold set in as I attempted to re-light said fire, but the gusts of sand and wind denied me. Then I heard a horrible, demented screech in the distance. I slowly got to my feet, crept out of the over hang and raised my weapon. A sand storm was starting to set in, and that wasn't good news for me, especially if my Mark showed up. Time passed painfully slow, another screech sends signals to my brain to run, hide, anything but face the horrid adversary.

"COME ON!" I called in challenge, trying to pump myself up. Another screech, closer that time.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL NIGHT! COME ON!" I called again, getting more pumped as the words echoed into the night. The wind picked up even more and the sand storm had arrived. I could hardly see my hand in front of my face, as the saying goes. I squinted my eyes to prevent the sand from blinding me and attempted to put a face to the enemy. I watched as a grey winged figure with a carbon black torso emerge for the night, only the wings being visible. It was my Mark, I knew it. I took a defensive stance, measuring my weapon up to the Crow's midsection, waiting for it to attack, waiting for an opening.

As the Mark approached, it began to _tower_ over me, the presumed wingspan and height becoming an accurate representation. Evil, blood red eyes glowed through the sand storm, through the night and stared me dead in my own. I did not falter, I wasn't allowed to in a situation like that. The Crow was 10 feet away, approaching slowly, analyzing its target. Me. It lunged, bringing its colossal wings back for an attack. I charged, weapon raised and stabbed directly into its stomach, a chilling screech tore from the Crows body. I twisted the weapon and tore it out, making it echo in agony. It brought its right wing back for another attack that I attempted to block. My guard was broken and the sheer impact of the wing knocked me from my feet and sent me at least 10 feet away. I landed harshly, nearly landing on the back of my head, and got back to my feet. I raised my blade and dodged an incoming wing before being smacked by the other, throwing me to the ground. I rolled out of an incoming wing, got back to my feet and slashed upwards, stunning it. I 360'd and slashed again, brought my weapon back and stabbed it all the way to the hilt. An ear wrenching screech pierced the night and I let go of my weapon to plug my ears. The sheer pitch of the Mark's screech brought me to my knees in agony as I held my ears and slammed my eyes shut.

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT THAT'S LOUD AS LIVING FUCK!" I yelled in anger and agony. My eyes shot open as soon as I realized I had let go of my weapon and I shot to my feet to retrieve it. I was too late, the Crow had already brought back its wing and...well...basically sent me flying at least 20 feet from my previous position, slammed against the sand. My right shoulder exploded with pain and I staggered to a stand, holding my injury with my left hand. The Mark was gone. Just like that. My eyes darted all over the place, the sand storm getting even worse then before.

"Damn it all! Where is it?!" I asked myself in fury. I didn't have anything to protect myself and what little magic I wielded would be ineffective. I cursed the mutant bird and the man upstairs as I thought of what to do next, but then the right side of my face was met with a steel slap in the face, ripping 3 cuts across my face. I screamed in terror and pain as I staggered forward, whirling around to my assailant. It was the Crow, my katana sheathed in its torso, blood dripping and oozing from it wounds. My face burned from the blood and cuts, the tears of fear that now ran down my face. I'd realized that I had no chance against this thing, that I'd die to a mere creature. The Crow began to approach, each of its steps shaking the ground as I backed away at the same pace.

"Stay...back." I attempted to reason with it and I was foolish enough to think it'd work. It did not. The beast began to shake inordinately. It was going to finish me off. But just before it struck, a single arrow pierced its knee, making it screech once more. I didn't care where the arrow came from, but I ran up to the injured Mark and tore my weapon from its torso and began to slash it in an angry frenzy. I slashed twice across the Crows torso, leaving a large X on it, slashed out the leg that wasn't disabled and brought it to it knees. I finished it off with a downwards slash through the left shoulder and cut straight through the beasts heart, the Crow letting out a small weak cry of agony before losing all life completely and falling back to the ground.

"Heh...Close one..." I told myself as I pulled a Hi-Potion from my satchel and drank it. After my wounds healed after a little while, I proceeded to pull the sharp, prickly feathers from the Crow. The feathers were actually made of carbon steel as Gastly had said, and they would fetch a pretty profit or make a good trophy. Although I had originally steered towards the idea of sell the feathers, I kept them as a trophy. I winced as I grabbed another handful of feathers and ripped them from my dead opponent, the tiny needles on the feathers drew blood from my hand. I looked at the arrow that saved my life and wondered who had fired it. Who ever did, I owed my life to. The wind began to settle after a few more hours allowing the sun to break through. I set out East, heading back to the Royal City of Rabanastre.

"You've done me a great service, here's your payment!" Gastly was...well...ecstatic upon my return as he presented my reward. 2000 gil and a Magician's Hat. "And if you're ever down at the Bazaar, stop by my shop and I'll give you a good deal!"

"Thanks."

"No, thank you for saving my business from going under and keeping my family off the streets!" Gastly took off with a happy look on his face. I put on the white, floppy hat and felt my magic strength increase a slight bit. I exited the Sandsea, the drunkest place in Rabanastre and headed for the North End were Clan Centurio resided.

"Wow! You've been burning the midnight oil I see! You're now a Vanguard! Here's a reward for your hard work, Kupo!" My boss and leader of the clan, Montblanc, handed me three Hi-Potions and two teleport stones for my Rank Up and gave me a thumbs up, before returning to his duties. I walked downstairs and watched Monid and Bansat duke it out in a practice fight. "You show em', Monid!" "Kick his ass, Bansat!" The fight dragged on for a while, the winner being no one as they sucker punched each other at the exact same time, knocking both fighter's out. As they were dragged from the 'Fighting Floor' or so we called it, Montblanc called me into his office. "What's up?" I asked the moogle. Montblanc handed me an envelope. "It's for you." I took the envelope and looked at the seal. My father. I broke the seal and pulled out the letter from its holding.

_Shaylum, it's your father. The family is having a get together on Friday next week, please come if you can. On another note, how's your mother? Have you talked to her in a while? Please let me know how she is, I'm worried. One last thing; keep your sword sharp and your mind sharper._

_Your Father._

I smirked at the last part of the letter. Typical.


	2. Watch the Water

It had been a couple days since I killed the Crow in the Westersands and I was sitting in my one bedroom apartment. I didn't have much in the place, a fireplace, a bed, couple chairs and a table, not much else. The walls were an emerald green since I had finished painting the house the day before that. There's a knock at my door, stirring me from my revere and making me answer. It was my mother, happy to see me as always.

"How's my boy?" "Pretty good! Please, come in!" I held the door for her as I invited her in.

"Nice place! Good to see you're doing well for yourself!" She said, looking at around the apartment.

"Thanks. Father sent me a letter about a family gathering and was wonder how you were."

"Same, with him asking how you were." I smirked lightly.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, just wanted to see if my son was doing okay."

"Well he's doing pretty good." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where'd you get those scars?" Mother asked, placing a caring finger on my face.

"A hunt a few days ago. Don't worry, nothing bad."

"You better be careful out there, not exactly keen on funerals for my offspring."

"Yes mom, I know..." I sunk my head in slight shame for making her worry. "Well, I just came to check in on you. You be careful out there on those hunts."

"I know, I know! Geez..."

"I only worry because I care."

"I know. Love you." "Love you too." I gave my mother a hug and she left shortly after. I closed the door and sat back down in my chair, continuing to stare at the wall. I sighed. _I'm so bored...There's literally nothing to do..._ As I sat in that chair, staring at the wall, I heard what sounded like paper on carpet. I crane my head towards the door and there was an envelope resting on the floor. I walked over and tore it open, ignoring the wax seal and what it stood for.

_We need to meet in person. Sandsea, two hours. Do not be late._

_-N_

"Who the bloody hell is 'N'?" I asked myself aloud. I opened the door to check if the messenger was still there, but no such luck. I grabbed my weapon, which was resting in its sheath next to the door, and clipped it over my shoulder. I closed the door behind me and locked it, putting the key back into my pocket. I walked down the stairs into the main lobby and exited via the front door. The sun was just coming over the horizon, so the air was crisp and cool. I lived in the East End of Rabanstre, just an hours walk away from all main hub of shops, with the Sandsea being the furthest away. I paid Migelo's Sundries a visit and bought a few Hi-Potions and some Antidotes as I was running low on potions in general and didn't have any Antidotes at all. By the time I exited the store, the sun was scorching down on me and everyone, which I'd imagine was rather uncomfortable to them. Not me though, I rarely found it any problem, but it was irritating to be sure. But enough about that. I entered Amal's Weapons, the weapon store, obviously. That Bangaa was sitting behind the counter of his own store for once, which was odd as he mostly forged weapons.

"Amal, what is up?" I asked, walking up to the counter. "My clerk quit on me and I'm running low on weapons because I can't forge them working the counter, that is what is up!" Amal said, rather irritated and angry. "If you can manage another day, I could come down tomorrow and take the register?" "Would you? Thanks man!" He said, in a slightly better mood then before. "No problem. Try not to close down while I'm gone." "Ho ho." Amal laughed sarcastically, before shaking his head and muttering something. I took my leave and continued towards the Sandsea.

I arrived the at the local watering hole, briefly scanning the room for any suspicious persons. I looked over at the Mark boards, seeing a guy and a woman looking at the Hunting bills placed upon it. I checked the upper balcony, empty as ever, checked the rest of the main floor, seeing only two others and they were drunk outta their skull whenever I was there. Realizing I was going to be waiting a while, I walked over to the Mark board and checked if any interesting bills, none of which seemed interesting to me. I sighed and took a seat at the main bar. "What can I get ya?" "A glass of water." I said. "Glass of water." The bartender rolled his eyes. "Y'know, if you don't buy anything else than just water, we'll hafta throw you out for good." "Whatever. How about I pay for something and you give me water." "That's better. 200 gil." I wasn't exactly keen friends with Tomaj, we never got along since...since...That is also another story for another time. Sorry about this. I put the money on the counter and Tomaj handed me my glass of water, before taking the currency. I sipped at my water as I waited for whoever was going to show up, to show up. The place got busy within an hour and I was still waiting, the place being packed with at least 40 people. I dozed off for a few minutes, but woke when someone sat down beside me. "You mind if I sit here?" I looked at the speaker, a young woman in her late teens, about my age at the time, waiting for a response. "I don't mind." I said simply before ordering another glass of water. The young woman sat and ordered a whiskey, I rolled my eyes internally at the fact people even got drunk that early in the morning. "You waiting for someone?" The other teen asked. "What business is it of yours?" "Fine, be a prick." "Whatever." I drank more of my water as I sighed in annoyance. I got out of my seat and took another look at the Mark board. One of the bills stood out amongst the majority, a picture of a deranged, fish look-a-like creature with all black scales and red teeth.

Hot Fish

Petitioner: Leo

Description: My brother and I went to the Estersands to collect Ichithon scales by killing Ichithons, but we angered the big fish, literally. The beast slew my brother and severely injured me. Please, do what I could not and slay this foul being!

Location: East Gate.

I took the bill, folded it up, put it in my pocket and I was on my way to the East Gate. I paid a quick visit to Yugri's Magick shop and bought a Thunder spell, seeing as most marine enemies are weak to such. I made another quick stop at my apartment and packed some supplies; a gallon of water, two leftover behemoth steaks from last night and a pair of binoculars for spotting the beast. The reason I didn't take them with me when I hunted the Crow is because the frequent sandstorms would've rendered them useless.

As the eastern gates parted, I looked for anyone that would seem angry or upset and when a younger man, about 14-ish, was sobbing quietly next to the Life Crystal. I admittedly felt bad for the kid, losing a brother right in front him and only being able to run... I walked over to the crying boy, pulling the bill out of my pocket to review the name.

"You Leo?"

"Y-yeah..." Leo rubbed his eyes and sniffed before looking up at me. "I'm here about the bill."

"R-really!?" The boy said, already seeming better than before. "I didn't think anyone would take it..."

"Hey, where is this Ichithon?" I asked.

"It's called a..." Leo was almost crying again as he tried to tell me the creatures name.

"Hey. Take it easy, deep breaths." I said, trying to calm the poor boy. "R-right..." Leo gulped as he took breaths and visibly calmed. "Burnt Scale."

"What?" I questioned.

"It's name. Burnt Scale." Leo said clearly.

"Okay. Where is it?"

"South side of the Nebra River, near the palm trees. If it's still there, kill it. If not, draw it out by killing Ichithons. Please, avenge my brother."

"I will. That is my promise."

"Thanks." I turned to the desert and started my trek.

A few hours passed, the blistering sun was starting to get to me as my canteen was reduced to half. As I walked down through the sand and down the path leading to the southern outpost of the Nebra River, I pulled up my binoculars. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, a few regular Ichithons and a few Wolves, nothing significant. I let the binoculars rest around my neck as I drew my blade and approached the shoreline, slaying Ichithons with no problem. After about a half hour of killing the floating fishes, I took a break under one of the palm trees, drinking my water and relieving my self after some time.

"Dooo do do dooo..." I began to hum a random tune, walking the shoreline of the river and watching the water carefully with my binoculars. Another Ichithon burst out of the water and lunged at me, so I dropped my binoculars, drew my blade and slashed once. The fish-like creature spilt in two, dropping into the water and gushing blood. The red fluid oozed further into open water and I smiled at the dead creature. The clouds, or so I thought, began to cover the sun, allowing me a moment of shade as I inhaled and exhaled with my eyes closed. When I opened them, my heart stopped in pure horror. A giant, black scaled, red toothed monstrosity stared down at me in rage, the eyes of the beast saying 'You are going to die today.' I wasn't having it. I jumped back as the shack-sized enemy snapped at me with its giant red teeth that seemed to be giving off smoke. I raised my weapon as I threw down my binoculars and my bag, readying myself for the Mark. It growled, lunged and I hit it with a downward slash, making back off and re-think its approach.

"Come on. Don't have all day." I said, taunting the creature as I kept my blade level with the Mark's face, ready for anything that came at me. Except I wasn't. The Burnt Scale's body began to convulse and SPLAT! I was covered in the beast mucus. "FUCKING GROSS!" I yelled in anger, retreating back as the beast's bodily fluids slowed me significantly. My right leg was knocked out from under me and what felt like a ton, crashed into my back, sufficating me against the sand. The Mark's body continue to drive mine into the ground as I whatever breath I inhaled was forced out. My hand still clutched to my Kotetsu, I began to swing blindly, almost no momentum what so ever as each blind strike bounced off the beast hide. My vision began to darken as I coughed up blood from the sheer weight of the Burnt Scale._ Is this how it ends...?_ I asked myself. I was about ready to give up, no hope in sight. Finally, FINALLY the beast lifted off of me...Then sunk its red hot teeth into my left shoulder, making me scream with breath I didn't even think I had. I was so unbelievably angry, I dropped my weapon, put both my index and middle finger together and proceeded to stab my fingers into the beasts left eye, blood spraying down my arm as I wrenched my fingers deeper into its eye, making it release its deadly hold on me. I tore my fingers from its eye, making it retreat in agony. I grabbed my weapon and got back to my feet.

"I'm really beginning to not like you! THUNDER!" I called upon the electrical spell as blood dripped from my fingers, a bolt of lightning launching from my fingers and hitting the Mark dead-on, knocking it into the water. I quickly dug out a Hi-Potion and poured half of it on my wound before drinking the rest. My shoulder began to go numb and I was able to hold my weapon with both hands. The real battle was about to begin.

Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger. Please Review!


	3. A Victory and a Defeat

I kept a steady breath as I stared down the slightly maimed Burnt Scale, my blade measured up to its face as it levitated on the shoreline. The Mark was growling furiously, seemingly trying to pump itself up. I began my approach, keeping my guard up and my nerves steeled. The Burnt Scale snarled in anger, warning me to back off. I ignored its threats and pressed forward, getting ready to strike. I lifted my left hand from my weapon and called upon the power of electricity.

"Thunder!" The bolt of lightning shot from my fingers and struck the mutant fish for the second time in a row, but it didn't do as much damage as before. The Mark attacked, throwing itself at me and snapping its powerful teeth. I blocked the furious attack, the Mark's molten red teeth biting down on my Kotetsu. I headbutted the creature, making it release its hold, but it lashed out again and slapped me across the face with one of its fins. My face burned as blood trickled from my new and old wounds, the Burnt Scale prepared for another strike. Its body began to convulse again, but I rolled out of the way as another glob of bodily fluid splattered over the sand and retaliated with a special attack of my own. I ran up and slashed downwards, brought my sword to my left and struck with two hammering blows with the flat. I held my weapon with my right hand as I leaned back and thrust the blade forward, stabbing through the Burnt Scale's jaw, tearing it out the left and hammering the beast across the side of the face.

It appeared dazed and unable to strike, so I attacked again, holding the Kotetsu with both hands, I brought the katana behind my back and struck with all my might. Blood splashed across my face as the blade connected with the beasts exposed throat, my face unexpectedly exploded with agony. I let out a cry of anger and pain, retreating back from the mutilated enemy as its blood poured onto the sand. I stabbed my weapon into the ground and began to furiously wipe the blood from my face, the burning more intense and painful by the second. I shot a glance at my enemy and it was already upon me, ramming into my stomach at near blinding speeds. I instantly vomited on the Mark as I was flung away, landing hard against the unforgiving sand. I shakily pushed myself back to my feet, wiping my mouth of the mix of puke and blood and realized, in horror, that I had no weapon. I looked directly at the Mark and watched as the bloody maw almost _smirked _at me, like it could taste my fear.

I conjured two thunder spells and took cover behind a palm tree as the Mark levitated further from the shoreline. My face continued to burn with agony when I realized I was poisoned and also realized that I had threw down my bag. TO THIS DAY, I have no clue WHY I did, but I'm pretty sure it came down to over-confidence. I bolted from my hiding spot and the Burnt Scale charged, so I let loose one of my Thunder spells, hitting it square in the face. Like before it did little, but it was enough for me to reach my bag and dodge an incoming ram. Still running, I dug into my bag and withdrew an antidote and drank it and the burning subsided. I chucked the bottle and dug out a Hi-Potion and drank with gusto, the pain in my body getting numbed. I stopped dead in my tracks, whirled around and dropped to ground as the Burnt Scale sailed over my head. I made a mad dash for my weapon, my legs aching with every step. Retrieving my weapon, I put up an offensive stance. I was done fucking around, I was not happy camper and something was going to pay dearly. The Burnt Scale was going to be that something.

The Mark threw itself at me again as I marched towards it, whipping its fins at me. I quickly ducked and stabbed upwards, completely impaling the Burnt Scale as I drove upwards and the weight of it pushed down, allowing me to completely skewer the overgrown fish. Throwing the beast to the ground and freeing my weapon, I then proceeded to slash the beast relentlessly, blood spraying with every blow and reduced the beast to sushi within a matter of seconds. I panted as delivered the final blow, stabbing it directly through the head and completely killing it. Relief washed over me as I fell back in pure exhaustion, panting and sweating like no tomorrow.

"It's...about...fucking...time...you died...Goddamn..." I released my weapon and just laid there in the sun, letting the sea breeze cooling me off. I continued to revel in my victory, realizing how close I came to dying. But that's what I liked about hunting. Not knowing whether or not it'll be your last battle, which is why I fought like every battle like it was my last. It not only kept me alive, but it proved I could take care of myself. I had to prove to the clan that I was ready for anything, to get the big assignments, to prove myself even more with enemies more powerful than the Burnt Scale! After resting for awhile, I got up, retrieved my canteen and gulped several mouthfuls down, belching as the refreshing liquid rested in my gullet. I picked up my weapon, sheathed it and proceeded to rip large scales off the Marks body, as prove of kill and as my own trophy. The scales were jet black and shined in the sun like a crystal. Putting my proof in my bag, I headed back to Rabanastre.

Arriving through the way I came, I headed over to Leo, who was still waiting by the Life Crystal. I walked over to him and attempted to converse with him, but he was sleeping.

"Hey." I said.

"Go away..."

"HEY! WAKE UP!" I raised my voice, making his eyes shoot open and stare me dead in the eye. "I'm back."

"And?"

"It is dead."I show him my proof and he leaped up and nearly tackled me from sheer excitement.

"Oh thank you so much! I owe you so much, man!"

"Hey, you don't owe me anything besides my reward."

"R-right!" He turned around, dug into a bag I hadn't noticed until then and withdrew several gil coins and a small, sliver and orange dagger. "3000 gil and a Gladius, my friend." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. You be careful the next time you go hunting."

"I will! And you as well!" Leo got up and ran off with his bag, leaving me at the Crystal. I touched the blue, glowing object and felt my wounds seal with its usual, bizarre and tingling sensation. "Time to report back." I said to myself, my next place of business being the office of Montblanc. As I arrived at the clan house, things were quiet. More quiet than usual. Yeah there were people there, but something just seemed off. The people were looking sad. I looked to Bansats usual spot, but he was not there. I looked at Monid, who was sitting with his adopted child and he looked...angry.

"What happened?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No. What happened?"

"It'd be better if the boss told you. Just... leave me be..." I walked up the stairs and knocked at Montblanc's office, intent on finding out about what happened. "Come in." I entered the small room and saw the Moogle working away at files.

"I heard about the Burnt Scale. Good work."

"Thank you." I replied. "Why is everyone so...depressing all the sudden?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"After you left, Bansat accepted a petition for a Mutant Behemoth in Giza Plains the locals referred to as Ogre. A few hours later, a Nomad returned in his place, saying he had been slain on the battlefield," Montblanc dug in his pocket, "this is all that remains of him." A large, plated necklace dropped onto the desk, the horror of the situation hitting me like a brick wall. Bansat was a well respected member of the clan and also my friend, he showed me the ropes when I was a beginner and I would always be thankful to him for that.

"Where is it?"

"Shaylum. We all cared about Bansat, but you can't run out there and get yourself killed. Think of your parents. I don't like having to knock on someones door, saying their son was slain by some monstrosity he had no chance of fighting in the first place." I 'tch'd' at the 'no chance' part.

"What do we do then?"

"We wait. I'll have my sources gather as much intel on this beast as they can before we strike. Trust me, he will be avenged."

"I understand." This is what I didn't like. Being helpless while a friend was slaughtered by a merciless beast, not being able to strike down those that cause us grief...

"Go home, you smell terrible and you're getting blood on my new chairs."

"Okay." I left without another word, each step on the way out heavy and sad. I returned to my apartment, unlocked the door, opened the door, entered, closed the door and locked it behind me. I placed my katana by the door and dropped my stuff on the table before getting some clothes and taking a long shower. When I got out, I cleaned my Kotetsu and its sheath, put away my money and kept the Gladius on the table, unsure how I would orient a dagger into my fighting style.

My apologies if the fighting scenes are a little repetitive, I'll try to add a little more variety to the fighting later on. Please Review!


	4. A Hard Day's Work

Hello all! It's Daedric Puppet here bringing a formal apology for being so late on updates, my laptop broke and I've been waiting to get a new one so yeah. Thank you for all the reviews so far and thank you 'Shadow in Chains' for being so generous. Now on with the story!

I woke up feeling sore and sour. My shoulder ached along with my ribs, but I still had to get out of bed. I grabbed a quick shower, threw on some clean clothes, grabbed a bite to eat and I was out the door with my katana on my back. The sun had risen, but still kept the morning chill as I walked over to the weapon shop for my shift. I made a quick stop at Migelo's, bought a few Hi-Potions and some Echo herbs, Eye Drops and Antidotes for safety. I showed up at the weapons shop, hopped the counter, put on a cashier apron and sat at the register. My mood had slightly improved since I got up, but I still felt achy and a little crabby. The first set of customers entered the store and browsed products while I offered to do what I could to help people find a weapon suitable for them.

The day passed by at a slow and boring rate like every other work day, but it was nice to get a decent sum of coin afterward. It was evening and almost closing time when a woman entered the shop with a bow and a broke bow string. I recognized the woman, the one who called me a prick the day before.

"I need this fixed." She said, placing the bow and dropping the broken string into the garbage next to the counter.

"Okay. Just a sec..." I dug under the counter for the box of bowstrings we used for repairs and withdrew one from the box and immediately got to work on the bow, tying the string and knotting it around the ends of the bow. I gave the bow string a pull of approval. "100 gil." I stated the repairs price. The woman withdrew her gil and paid the amount before I handed her bow back. "Take it easy, ah?" I offered a bland comment. The woman looked me dead in the eyes. Her eyes, they scared me. They were dark red, like blood, and stared into my own. I only felt fear. She turned and walked away without a word...

"You look like you've seen a ghost." My employer commented, hammering away at the last sword of the day to my left.

"I might've..." I muttered.

"Here." I looked at Amal and caught the oncoming bag of gil heading straight for my face. "You can leave, I'll lock up."

"Cool." I said thoughtlessly. I removed my apron and put it on the rack with the others before leaving. The day had left me exhausted and even more achy than before. The sun was down and the night chill began to set in. Everyone was inside, save for a few guards patrolling around. "Brrr..." I shivered as I walked back to my apartment. I started to get an odd feeling, like I was being watched. I slowly looked to my left slowly scanned to the right, watching for any out of place characters. "Maybe I'm just tired..." I concluded, rubbing my face tiredly. As I continued on my way, the feeling got stronger, only making me feel worse. "Chill... You're just being crazy..." I told myself. Those thoughts were immediately extinguished when I heard the shivering sound of a blade being drawn behind me. My hand went for my katana handle, but was thwarted when someone put a dagger to my throat from behind.

"Draw that blade and you die." My unknown hostage taker said. It was painfully obvious who it was.

"Drew, you can't scare me."

"FUCK YOU!" The blade was removed from my skin and I burst out laughing at my friend's failed attempt to scare me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! How the HELL did I not scare you?!" Drew complained, sheathing his weapon and continuing the walk.

"I'm just that much of a badass." I said with a confident smirk.

"Fuck off..." He replied, waving his hand in dismissal of my claim.

"So how've you been?" I asked. I hadn't seen Drew in weeks, so it was good to talk with an old friend.

"Not bad actually. You remember when I told you about 'Chaining' right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, since there's such a huge demand for metals nowadays, I could go out and chain, say Mirror Knights from the Feywood. I would collect the pinions and armor they drop, melt it down into separate ingots depending on the material and sell them off at a huge profit." Drew explained.

"I'm guessing that's what you do now?" I asked, actually curious of my friend's business ventures.

"Yep. The guy in charge of importing and exporting at the Palace offered me a sum of gil if I get him so much of certain materials. So I guess you could say I'm moving up in the world." I was blown away by the fact someone at the PALACE of ALL places offered my friend a job and it sounded like a damn good job too...

"I hope it works out well for you, man. This is me." I said, realizing I was about to pass my apartment.

"And one more thing," Drew stopped and turned to me. "if you ever need some quick cash, drop by my place and we'll set something up."

"Thanks man. I'll see ya."

"Later." Drew said as he took off.

I entered the apartment complex, walked to my door, withdrew my key, unlocked the door, opened the door, closed it and locked it behind me, putting the key in my pocket. I placed my katana by the door and my Gladius sat on the table, unmoved from last night.

"Not a bad day..." I stretched, standing on my tipsy-toes and cracking my back before sitting at the table. I sat there, transfixed by the dagger and still unsure of how bring it into my fighting style. I thought of when I fought the Crow and Burnt Scale and how I was disarmed both times and almost fatally wounded.

"I could use it as a backup...draw this as soon as I lose my...slash em' in the face..." I thought up several scenario's where I'd lose my weapon and be forced to use the Gladius. "Have to be careful...has wind elemental...not to use on flying enemies... couldn't hit them if I tried really..." I continued talking to myself like a crazy person for the next half hour before taking a shower and heading to bed, eagerly waiting the next day.

Sorry for the short chapter! Fighting and epicness will take place next chapter!


	5. Gettin' School'd

I woke in an awesome mood. I got up, showered, threw on a clean pair of clothes, grabbed about 2500 gil from my savings and added it to my current 5000 gil, grabbed my Gladius and Kotetsu and was out the door. I grabbed breakfast at the Muthru Bazaar, a hub a traveling merchant shops and some small family establishments. I was eating at Gastly's Gob, a high class diner affordable by the lower and middle class, owned by the man I helped last week, Gastly. We chatted briefly at first, seeing as I was eating, but the conversation got interesting just as I finished my Nerba Succulent Sandwich.

"Ever heard of chaining?" Interest. Piqued.

"Yeah. What of it?" I asked, placing my fingertips together and trying to look like a business man as much as possible.

"Ever heard of Monographs?" Gastly asked with a sly grin.

"Afraid not. You should fill me in." I said with a plain expression.

"Monographs are _ultra_ rare items that cost a fortune to buy, but it helps make money in the future if you're willing to make an investment in attaining these items." Gastly's grin was gone and replaced with a 'serious time' face."'But what do they _do_?' I'm sure you're about to ask and I will tell you. Monsters out in the world are classified into several different categories, Beasts, Avians, Constructs, etc, etc... Each enemy has a drop rate of certain items and depending on what Monograph you have, it will increase the chance of rare or uncommon drops. It also increases the chance of getting a chain level."

"Chain level?" I asked cluelessly.

"If you kill enemies of the same classification, you will possibly receive a chain level up, which increases the chance of getting rare loot even more AND sometimes when you coll-"

"Okay man, you're SERIOUSLY going to have to dumb this down for me. You lost me at drop rates." I said in a slight daze of fuck-culated knowledge. Gastly sighed and took a breath.

"Sorry... got little into it there..." He chuckled. "Alright. You have a certain Monograph, you get better chances of awesome loot. Chain levels increase that by even more and even give you buffs if the chain is high enough."

"THERE WE GO!" I exclaimed in relief. That was much easier to understand. "So do you know where I can find these..._ultra_ rare items?" I asked, thinking of how it could help out Drew and possibly me as well.

"Four of them are in my possession. The other three belong to some kid about your age. Drew I think his name was." Coincidence? I THINK NOT! There was sorcery afoot... There had to be.

"And how much are each of these..._Monographs_?" I questioned suspicious to Gastly slow-growing grin.

"They vary."

"How?"

"Terms of usefulness."

"And those are?"

"One increases the chance of drops from Amorphs and Undead enemies."

"And it's how much?"

"20,000 gil." I shot out of my seat in pure shock and awe. 20 grand?! Had Drew LOST IT?! Had Gastly?!

"I can see your mildly offended. Understandable. Drew had the same reaction, but he bought three and hasn't come to kill me so..." Gastly merely shook his head. I thought for a few minutes, standing there. If Drew bought _three_ of them at that price...

"I won't buy them now. But I might." I said carefully.

"Fair enough. Come back when you have the sufficient funds or whatever. Remember though, Drew wants them as well." Gastly said, standing up and walking away. I left the establishment and headed to the Sandsea to check for any new hunts. The board was loaded with new Marks and I was ready for some action. A few other hunter's from the Clan were here as well, grouped in their own little pack of fighters and magicians. It was always good to be in a team, instead having to switch between offensive and defensive when you could go all-out full offensive with buffs while being healed. White mages were particularly my favorite mage, mostly because of how many buffs they could cast on a single warrior or even a full party of seven without effort, while it exhausts me to use even four Thunder spells.

"You." I heard someone say behind me.

"Yes?" I asked answered without turning around. I reached out to the board and withdrew a bill with a strange looking, sphere-like enemy with blue feathers, an orange beak and tiny, beady eyes.

Petitioner: Migelo

Description: A nasty little bird has begun thwarting my trade caravans in the Mosphoran Highwaste, so I have to raise my prices and that takes away customers. Please kill this beast so I can resume business.

Location: Migelo's Sundries

I found it kind of funny that Migelo posted a bill, usually he'd go straight to the Clan if he needed something killed.

"You." I decided to turn around and...there was the woman again, with those terrifying eyes.

"Y-yes?" I replied, almost nervous.

"You are of the rank Vanguard, are you not?" The woman asked.

"What of it?" I asked in return, now a little more on guard. The fact the she was a woman didn't scare me, what DID scare me was the fact her eyes made it feel like she made ice grow in my chest.

"We are of the same rank. I propose we work together." THIS I didn't expect.

"What are your specialties?" I asked, now beginning a mindful analysis.

"Ranged weapons, bows, projectiles, guns, grenades, that type of thing." The woman had lost her intimidating features and was now smiling lightly. "I'm also an adept White mage." Range AND White magic?

"That's quite well-rounded." I commented politely. The woman tilted her head slightly.

"And what about you? What do you specialize in?"

"Two-handed weapons, Katana's, Greatswords, Ninja Blades and also Daggers. All-out offense to keep the enemy off balance." I explained my skill set to her, secretly hoping she'd be impressed. "I also have a rudimentary understanding of magic, so don't expect me to break out the ra's and ga's at any point." I said somewhat sheepishly.

"Ra's and ga's and difficult to master. I wouldn't expect just anyone to wield them." The woman said, her facial expression dead as ever.

"Uhh..." There was an awkward silence...

"I'm Natalia." The woman introduced while walking past me and examining the board. She took the bill I was reading and glanced at a couple others before taking another. She passed me the newer one which had an accurate picture of a behemoth, but its arms were blue, its fur was completely white and its eyes were blood red. Like the Crow.

Petitioner: The Moogles Guild

Description: We're trying to fix a water shrine, but this literal behemoth of an enemy doesn't like that! Please, kill it so we can get back to work and get paid...

Location: Mosphoran Highwaste

"Hmm." I hummed. "Ideally, I think we should go after this runt first, then we'll take on this _behemoth_." I said, putting the bill in my pocket.

"Sounds unreasonable. Let's not do that." I stared at the back of the brunette's head in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said, let's not do that. We attack the behemoth first then the bird." I was about to question why, when it dawned on me that it'd be best to fight the behemoth in our best condition, rather than healing up after the smaller mark and still be somewhat tired during the behemoth fight.

"Fair enough, let's go." I said, quite ready for action.

"Nu-uh. Not with _that_ weapon." Natalia gestured towards my Katana. I almost glared at her in frustration.

"And why not?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You use all-out offense, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"And you don't use much magick, yes?"

"Yeah..." I didn't see what she was getting at.

"Then you should be using a Greatsword, rather than a Katana. Katana's gain strength from the wielder who is mentally strong or has a lot of magician capabilities. Greatswords gain strength from the sheer amount of raw strength the wielder has. Seeing as you do not use magick, it'd be best for you to rely on raw power." I'll be honest... I got fucking school'd by a girl... Goddamn...

"Geez..." My head was spinning from the amount of knowledge I had to listen to, but she was being helpful. "I guess I gotta go get a new sword." I shrugged. I turned to leave, but she cut me off.

"I'm going too."

"What?"

"God, are you slow? I'm. Going. Too." Natalia's faced scrunched up in a way that I couldn't help but laugh. "I swear people always try and make me mad..." I heard her mumble on the way out of the Sandsea. _This girl is very odd. _I thought at the time as she stayed ahead of me during the quest for a new sword. Natalia nearly threw the damn door off its hinges when we entered the Weapon Shop. Amal was behind the counter and it was obvious he could already tell that I had gotten myself into a stupid situation. "This tard needs a Greatsword."

"And she has _such_ a way with words!" I said with a dramatic tone. Both Amal and Natalia ignored me as they talked in whispering voices. "If I'm getting a new weapon, shouldn't I be part of the decision making?"

"NO!" The both of them barked rather viciously.

"Okay! Chill..." I shook my head at the mess I was in, and wasn't even _noon_! I looked over at various weapons in the shop. _One-handed swords have a nice appeal_, I realized. Quick, but devastating in the right hands. Strong, but a flash of lightning in the right hands. A devastating flash of lightning. I like that.

"Heads up." I looked back to Natalia and Amal and was hit in the face with a Greatsword in a sheath, now let me tell you, that shit FUCKING HURTS! The weapon in its sheath hit the ground with a loud CLANG!

"Ow...My face..." I massaged my cheek as I picked up the Greatsword and unsheathed it. It was light, but when I swung it, it became heavy and was hard to stop midway through a slash. It unsettled me a little bit.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Amal said, seeing my discomfort with a new weapon. I had wielded Greatswords before, but it had been awhile since then and I was too used to a Katana, which had a much quicker recovery time from slashing.

"Alright, let's go." Natalia said, walking past me. I waved to Amal and followed her out of the store and headed to Migelo's. We entered the curative items shop and stepped up to the counter.

"Welcome to Migelo's, what do you need?" Penelo asked, doing one of her many jobs around Rabanastre. She was one of the six people who saved the country by defeating a tyrant named Vayne Solidor of Arcadia and was knighted by Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, our queen obviously. Many people around Rabanastre didn't make a big deal of it. After all, it'd be strange to refer to someone as 'Saviour of Rabanastre' every time you saw them, right?

"We need to talk to Migelo. Is he around?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on a second." Penelo went to the back fro a moment. "MIGELO! SHAYLUM AND SOME OTHER GIRL ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" A moment of silence...

"BE RIGHT DOWN!" The old Bangaa called back. Penelo came back to her station soon afterwards.

"Anything else?" She asked politely.

"Ten Hi-Potions, four Antidotes, four Eye Drops, four gold needles and two remedies." I stated.

"6250 gil." The price stated made me feel like my wallet just got kicked in the nuts.

"I knew Migelo had to jack his prices, but damn..." I said, astonished while I withdrew my gil and placed it on the counter. Come to think of it, I don't remember paying for that sword either. Meh, no harm, no foul.

Sorry. I lied. No fighting this chapter. At least I posted on Christmas so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
